


Knew It

by randythrandy24



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: 5 Times, Anal Sex, Jim being a little shit, Leonard being grouchy, M/M, rated NCC-1701
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 07:45:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randythrandy24/pseuds/randythrandy24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 times Leonard thinks Jim is a bottom/admires his fine ass and 1 time he finds out for himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knew It

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by the lovely knownotwhatisinstore. You can find her on Tumblr!

1.  


Leonard McCoy made his way to the captain’s quarters, per request from one James T. Kirk. He had gotten very little sleep last night and his left hand proved to be a very poor sleep aide. He was grouchy and horny and didn’t have time to deal with whatever bullshit Jim Kirk had planned for today.

He pressed the buzzer when he arrived at the door and waited. And waited. And waited. 

“Goddammit Jim, answer the damn door!”

He impatiently jabbed the buzzer again and heard a “Hold your horses!” shouted from the other side. He let out a sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose.

The soft whoosh told him that Jim had finally opened the door and he was greeted by a nearly naked Jim.

“Damn it man! Put on some clothes!” 

Jim let out a loud laugh and clapped him on the shoulder.

“Bones! Grouchy as ever I see. Come on in. I was just getting dressed. I can’t seem to find what I did with my favorite undershirt. I remember tossing it somewhere when I went to bed last night…” Jim said as he wandered back into his room, an obvious sign for Bones to follow him in.  


Leonard plopped down on the couch as Jim wandered around. He looked around the room to see if he could spot the missing shirt and when he turned back his eyes almost popped out of his head. 

Jim was on his elbows and knees, legs spread wide, black boxer-brief clad ass up in the air, with his head turned and pressed to the floor, looking under his bed.

Leonard sucked in a sharp breath. He took in the arch of Jim’s back, the way his ass looked perfectly fuckable, and the way his long, lean legs were spread out just right. The first thought that popped into his mind was 'this boy is a bottom'. 

He was shaken out of his observation when Jim jerked his arm back and shouted “AHA! Found it!” He watched as Jim slipped the shirt over his head and pulled on his black trousers.

“Come on Bones. Let’s go get some grub!”

Leonard sighed. Today was going to be a long day.  


2.  


After this morning’s observation Leonard couldn’t get Jim out of his head. Usually he didn’t have any problems brushing off the bizarre shit James T. Kirk did, but today was a whole different story. 

He was currently making his way to the bridge. Jim had called him there for whatever reason, probably to tell him that he had been a grouchy asshole at breakfast and scold him for scaring his nurses again.

The door whooshed open and he was once again greeted with the sight of Jim Kirk’s perfect ass.

He was bent over his chair for god knows what reason, elbows propped up on the armrest, with his head resting on his hands. Once again 'this boy is a bottom', made its way into his mind as he looked at the sight in front of him. 

The closing of the door caused Jim to stand up and turn around. When he saw Bones a huge smile erupted on his face, causing the corner of Leonard’s mouth to rise.

He had to admit, Jim had one of the most beautiful smiles he had ever seen in his life. He could be talking about death and destruction, but as long as he smiled everyone would think he was talking about rainbows and kittens.

“Bones! Walk with me? Mr. Spock you have the conn.”

Leonard was about to protest but was silenced by Jim breezing past him and into the hallway.  


He let out a sigh and turned on his heels, following Jim out.

“What Jim.” He said as he walked over to where Jim was leaning against the wall.

“Nurse Chapel tells me you have been particularly snappy this morning. She says you’ve been scaring the other nurses, probably even made one or two of them cry. What gives?”

Bam. He thought. Called that one. 

“It’s nothing Jim. I just haven’t been sleeping well that’s all. We been in space for how long and I still can’t get used to the damn sounds. ‘fraid the whole thing is gonna break down and float out to god knows where. We’d be sittin’ ducks just waitin’ for some assholes to come and blow us to pieces!”

Jim smiled and laughed. 

“Oh come on now Bones! You know that won’t happen. I won’t let that happen. Maybe you should use one of your ten thousand hypos of death to put you to sleep. They always seem to work on me.”

“I’d rather not. Who knows when one of these assholes is gonna get sick or hurt and I’m gonna be needed down in the medbay.”

“Point taken. You just need to relax Bones. You worry too much. It’ll be fine.” 

With that said he clapped Bones on the shoulder and headed backed towards the bridge. 

“See ya later Bones. And remember less mean Bones and more happy Bones!” 

Leonard sighed and headed back towards the medbay. Today was going to be a very long day.  


3.  


A few days later, Leonard was sitting in his office, reading over some paper on the newest, deadliest diseases that where sweeping across planets when he heard a commotion going on outside. He rose from his desk and walked out into the med bay only to be greeted by the sight of Jim, a handful of science officers, and some security personnel being dragged in. 

“Goddammit” he whispered as the doctor side of him kicked into over drive. 

“Set em all down on the beds. I want someone to tell me what the hell happened down there on that planet right now. I can’t fix whatever the hell is wrong with them if I don’t know what happened!”  


He took in status of the crew. Most everyone was okay, a little wobbly and looking nauseous but other than that they were all sitting up on their own, however, Jim was a different story.

Jim was currently writhing around on his bed, sweating, eyes scrunched, mouth open wide, back arching off the bed, legs spread out, and he was groaning.

'Fuck' Leonard thought. 'That boy is a bottom and I would fuck him into the next galaxy'. He cursed inwardly at his momentary lapse in focus and jumped into action. He was next to Jim with his scanner in seconds, running it over his forehead, across his chest, down his arms.  


One of the security men who had been planet side with them was explaining to him what had happened.

McCoy was nodding and when the man paused he looked up from his scanners and said “Continue.”

“Sorry sir. Captain Kirk and I held them out of the way so that the others could walk through and I guess we disturbed the plants or something because they released this white dust cloud into the air and it got all over everyone. We were all coughing but we seemed to recover quickly. I felt kind of dizzy and kind of like I was going to throw up but that passed long enough for me to go over to where the captain was. He was down on his knees coughing really hard. We called to be beamed back up immediately after that.” 

He leaped up and quickly prepared the proper hypo, locking it into place and swiftly jabbing it into Jim’s neck. He sat down again on the edge of the bed and ran his scanners over Jim to make sure that the antidote was working correctly.

Jim’s vitals were stabilizing and he had finally stopped writhing around and groaning. 'Thank God' Leonard thought. Jim cracked open an eye and squinted at Leonard. 

“Bones, I feel like shit. My head hurts and my body aches. Make it stop!” 

Bones snorted and jabbed Jim in the neck with another hypo. 

“Stop your whinin’ kid. And stop pokin’ me!” 

Jim smiled and removed the offending digit from Leonard’s side. 

“M’srry ‘ones. ‘M sleepy. Gonna take a nap.”

Leonard looked down at Jim and sighed.  


4.  


Of course something like this would happen. Why he let Jim convince him that going planet side to chit chat with the locals required his presence was beyond him.

‘Come on Bones! It’ll be fun!’ He said. ‘Nothing bad will happen. These people are really interested in joining the Federation and they wouldn’t do anything to harm us!’ He said.

Yeah right, so much for the locals doing nothing to harm them. They were currently trapped in the smallest underground tunnel he had ever seen. Of course it had to be some small, cramped, dark space. 

'Dammit I hate things like this'.Two people couldn’t even walk through it next to each other. It was damp and dark and it smelled like shit, the only light they had was coming from a small flashlight that Leonard always kept on him in case of medical emergencies.

He and Jim were currently trying to find the rest of the crew that had beamed down with them.  


“Which way is out?” Jim asked. His voice bounced off the walls of the tunnel and echoed.

“How the hell am I supposed to know? Dammit Jim! I’m a doctor not a bat!” 

“Let’s keep going this way. We need to find the rest of the crew, make sure they’re ok.” 

They continued to shuffle along, Jim walking behind Leonard as he shone the tiny flashlight in front of them, illuminating the tunnel slightly. 

A groan sounded and they stopped in their tracks.

“I can’t tell where that came from. Move over and let me go first. I don’t want you getting hurt.”

Leonard felt his heart seize at that. Jim didn’t want him to get hurt. He smiled to himself in the dark as he flattened his back against the wall to let Jim squeeze by him.

As Jim began moving by Leonard his ass rubbed over Leonard’s crotch. 'Of course his ass would rub against me. It’s huge. And round. And perfect. And just begging to be slapped. I could fuck him right against this..' 

He was brought out of his thoughts as Jim ripped the flashlight out of his hand and started moving ahead into the looming darkness.  


They were just about to round a corner when the flashlight went out. 

“Shit.”

Leonard could heard Jim slapping the flashlight against his hand, trying to get it to turn back on but that obviously wasn’t working, as it was still pitch black. 

“Bones do you have another flashlight or are we screwed for light?”

“No Jim. I only carry one of those around with me for emergency medical purposes. It isn’t meant for extended use.”

“Well shit. Let me try our comms again.”

He could hear Jim rustling around in search of his communicator.

“Nothing. The walls are blocking the signal. We can’t be beamed up if they have no idea where we are. We’re just gonna have to continue the way we were going until we get somewhere to call Scotty. We still haven’t found anyone else. I don’t even know if they were thrown down here with us or not. That groan sounded like it came from this way so let’s just keep going."

Leonard jumped slightly when he felt Jim hand brush against his arm. Jim grabbed a hold of his arm and ran his hand down until he found Leonard’s hand. He wound his fingers into Leonard’s and tugged him forward.

“Come on; don’t want to lose you down here.” 

Leonard smiled in the darkness and squeezed Jim’s hand. He allowed himself to be dragged forward slowly, making sure he didn’t step on Jim’s heels as they trudged into the darkness.  


They felt like they had made it some distance when they heard another groan, this one much louder. They were able to tell which direction it came from and they shuffled forward as quickly as they could. 

“This is Captain Kirk. If you can hear us make a sound so we know we are going the right way.”

They waited for a response. 

“Captain! It’s Smith and I’m with Jones. His foot is hurt. We need some help!”

They could just barely make out two shapes in the dark ahead of them.

When they got closer Jim stepped over Jones’ legs so that he was out of the way, allowing Leonard to squat down so he could attempt to get a closer look. 

“Which foot is it?” 

“”My left ankle.”

“It would probably be best if someone carries you out of here. I can’t do anything to stabilize it and they took my med-kit when they threw us down here.”

“I've got it sir. I’ll carry him.” 

Leonard sighed. Of course one of them would be hurt. If this experience wasn’t shitty already it sure would have been now.  


“Jim.” Leonard called out. There was no response. “Jim!” Again no response. “Dammit Jim!” He heard shuffling ahead. 

“Sorry. I went ahead to see if there was any light coming through. There’s a left turn about five feet ahead and then there’s some light at the end of that hallway. If we go that way we may find the exit. How are you guys doing? Everything ok?”

“Jones has an injured ankle. I can’t tell if it’s broken and I can’t do jack squat down here to fix it so Smith is gonna piggyback him out of here.”

“Alright let’s move. The quicker we get out of here the quicker we can fix up Jones. Smith get Jones and follow the sound of our footsteps. If you need to stop and rest let us know.”

Leonard heard the two security men talking behind him as Jim grabbed his hand again.  


They made their way around the corner and started down the hall, stopping about half way down to allow Smith to rest before picking up Jones again and heading towards the end. They rounded the corner at the end of the tunnel and were greeted with an opening not far in the distance.

Jim tugged Leonard forward towards the light.

When they emerged they were temporarily blinded from the transition. Their sight began to return to them and Leonard watched Jim take in their surroundings before he turned to look at Smith and Jones. 

Jones’ left ankle was bruised and swollen. Probably twisted it somehow.

He looked back over to where Jim was currently talking on his communicator. Jim turned towards them and walked over. 

“Scotty is gonna beam us up. I let the nurses know that one of us is injured. They will be there when we get back on the ship to help get Jones to the med bay.” 

Leonard nodded and helped Smith pick up Jones. 

He hated being beamed around, it made him nauseous.

When he opened his eyes they were back on board the Enterprise. He glanced over at Jim and nodded before heading off with Smith, Jones and the nurses towards the med bay.  


5.  


A week had gone by since the tunnel incident. Jones had twisted his ankle pretty badly but it was an easy fix. Leonard healed it up, wrapped it for safe measures and told Jones to keep as much weight off it as possibly for two or three weeks.

Leonard was sitting in his quarters, reading his favorite medical journal on his PADD when the door chime went off.

“Come in!” he hollered. 

The door whooshed open, revealing Jim. Leonard closed his PADD and set it on the table. 

“Hey Bones! Thought I’d come by and see how you were doing.”

Leonard sighed as he brought his hand up to massage his temples. The whole tunnel thing had made him agitated. He wasn't a fan of small, cramped, dark spaces but at least Jim had been there with him.

“I’m fine kid. Nothing a little bourbon can’t handle.”  


Leonard could tell that this obviously wasn't the answer Jim was looking for. Jim had a frown on his face and his brow was furrowed.

'Is that what I look like 90% of the time? No wonder everyone thinks I’m a grouchy old bastard. Or maybe they think that because I am a grouchy old bastard'. Leonard snorted and raised an eyebrow at Jim. 

“Well? Spit it out.”

Jim moved into the room before he began speaking again. 

“You just seem jumpy and more irritated than usual. I was just wondering if there was anything you nee….”

Jim was about to finish his sentence when he tripped over some clothes that Leonard hadn’t thrown down the laundry chute yet.

Leonard had a crotch full of Jim Kirk’s face. 

Jim had somehow managed to keep himself from falling to the ground by reaching out and bracing himself on Leonard’s thighs. Jim’s hot breath was washing over Leonard’s hardening cock, causing him to suck in a sharp breath as he looked down at the top of the blonde head.

Leonard had to close his eyes when Jim started to rub his cheek against him. Jim stopped rubbing and slowly looked up, his hands still resting on Leonard’s thighs, face flushed, lips parted, a mischievous glint is his eyes. 

'Goddamn does he look good. Those lips would look amazing wrapped around me. I could fuck that pretty little mouth of his and I bet he would love it'.  


Jim’s face broke into a huge smile and he started laughing as he used Leonard’s thighs to push himself up. 

“Oh my god Bones! Isn’t that like a serious health hazard? I could have died just then! You should really clean this place up before someone gets hurt.”

Leonard chuckled and shifted in his seat, attempting to hide his erection. 

“Come on. Let’s go eat where it’s safe and I won’t fall to my death.”

Jim turned on his heels and sauntered out the door. 

Leonard sighed and willed his erection away before reaching down and grabbing the pile of clothes Jim had tripped over and tossing them into the laundry chute.

He grabbed his glass and downed the bourbon that was left in it before heading out the door to catch up to Jim.  


+1  


It had been a week since the tripping incident and Leonard couldn’t get Jim Kirk out of his mind. 

He stomped angrily towards the captain’s quarters, unsure of what he was going to do when he actually got there. 

When he reached the door he pressed the buzzer, tapping his foot as he waited for it to open.

“It’s open! Come in.” He heard Jim say from the other side. 

He pushed the button and the door whooshed open revealing Jim standing there shirtless, his pants open and rubbing a towel over his head. 

He had obviously just gotten out of the shower and Leonard couldn’t help but rake his eyes over the other man’s body.

He had seen Jim shirtless plenty of times but the tiny droplets of water that were running down his chest and disappearing into the waistband of his pants were what did it for Leonard. 

Something inside him finally snapped as he stepped forward, reaching out and grabbing Jim by the hips and tugging him forward. 

Jim let out a surprised gasp as Leonard reached a hand up to cup the back of his neck before pulling him forward into a deep kiss, the towel falling from his hands onto the ground next to them. 

It took a moment before Jim realized what was going on and then his hands were on Leonard, grasping his arms. 

Jim’s tongue ran over Leonard’s bottom lip, begging for entrance. Leonard complied, his mouth opening and his hand tightening on Jim’s hip.  


Leonard pulled away first, resting his forehead against Jim's, his hand carding through the short hairs at the back of Jim’s neck slowly. Jim opened his eyes and a goofy smile appeared on his face.

“Couldn’t resist any more huh? I wondered when you’d finally come and take what you wanted.” 

Leonard snorted. “Shut up Jim.” 

Jim’s smile widened and he licked his lips before saying, “Make me.” 

That was all Leonard needed. His hands snaked down and rested on the back of Jim’s thighs.

He lifted Jim up and turned around, licking and sucking at Jim exposed neck while he made his way over to the bed.

When he felt the bed hit the front of his legs he dropped Jim onto it, taking this time to remove his own shirt. 

When he looked down Jim had moved up so his head rested on the pillow and he was looking up at him, his eyes darkened with lust and that stupid grin on his face. 

“Shit.” Leonard said and he crawled on top of him.  


Leonard leaned down and captured Jim's lips in a deep kiss, his hand ghosting up Jim's left side to brush against a nipple. As it did Jim let out a moan. 

Leonard smirked into the kiss before moving to press a kiss against his jaw. He continued kiss his way down until he reached Jim’s collarbone, where he stopped to suck an angry, purple mark. 

“Fuck, Bones.”

“That’s what I plan on doin’ darlin’.” His accent becoming thicker with arousal. 

Jim let out another moan as Leonard ran his tongue over his left nipple, circling around the bud before giving it a light nip and moving onto the right one.

“Please, Bones.”  


Leonard released the nipple and chuckled as he continued kissing down Jim chest. 

He hooked his fingers into the waistband of Jim’s pants and boxers, moving backwards to pull them off before settling in between Jim's thighs again. 

He took in the sight of Jim’s cock, angry and red, curved up towards his belly and leaking.

He leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to his left hipbone, then the right, purposely avoiding where Jim wanted him to touch. 

He moved down and kissed his inner thigh, nipping at it lightly, causing Jim to moan.

“Bones. Bones please.” 

“Please what darlin’? You gotta tell me what you want.”

“I want..” Jim’s response turned into a loud moan as Leonard licked a stripe up the length of his cock.

“What was that Jim?”

“I want you to hurry up and fuck me Bones.”

“Mmmmm as you wish.”  


Leonard slid of the bed, toeing off his boots and socks, and then pulling down his pants and boxers. 

“Lube and condoms?” 

“In the drawer.”

Leonard shuffled around in the drawer, grabbing the tub of lube and a condom from the box. He threw the condom down on the bed and settled back in between Jim’s spread knees. 

“Gonna show me what those surgeon hands are good for Bones?”

Leonard’s only response was a smirk as he opened the tub of lube, dipping his fingers inside and coating them with a generous amount.

He leaned down and placed a kiss to the head of Jim’s cock as he circled a finger around his hole. He pressed gently inside until his finger was all the way in.

Jim let out a breathy moan and tilted his head back. 

Leonard worked the finger in and out slowly while he licked and sucked at Jim’s cock. He slid in a second finger when he felt the tip of Jim’s cock hit the back of his throat. 

He hummed softly around it as he scissored his fingers, stretching Jim wider. 

He could tell Jim was having trouble deciding whether he should fuck himself down onto his fingers or up into his throat. 

Leonard pulled off Jim with a pop as he added a third finger.

“Just fuck me already Bones.” Jim said as he ground down onto the fingers inside him.

Leonard curled his fingers inside and rubbed them against Jim’s prostate, causing the other man to throw his head back against the pillow and let out a long, loud moan.

Leonard sucked in a sharp breath as he gazed at the sight.

Jim was spread wide open in front of him. His mouth hanging open, his eyes screwed shut, his knuckles white from gripping the sheets. He had never seen a more beautiful sight in all his life.  


He pulled his fingers out, causing Jim to whine and prop himself up on his elbow.

His eyes were hooded and dark with arousal and his lips were glistening. He watched as Jim's tongue swept across his bottom lip.

“God Jim.” 

Leonard leaned forward and pressed a kiss onto those perfect lips as he reached around for the condom. He pulled back but Jim’s teeth caught his bottom lip, causing him to moan. When Jim let go he was wearing a lopsided grin causing Leonard let out a chuckle as he tore open the condom, rolled it over his own hard cock, and added more lube.

Jim laid back on the bed and spread his legs wider when he felt the tip of Leonard’s cock pressing against his entrance. 

Leonard pushed in, causing both of them to moan. Leonard was surprised he didn’t cum right then and there.

When he was all the way in he stopped, allowing Jim some time to adjust to the feeling. 

“Move.” Leonard didn’t need to be told twice. 

He slowly pulled out and pushed back in, moaning at the tight heat that enveloped him. He continued until Jim let out a “Harder bones!” 

Leonard complied and picked up the pace of his thrusts.

He grabbed Jim’s left ankle, pressing a kiss into it before bringing it up to rest on his shoulder. 

The angle allowed him to work deeper. His next thrust struck Jim’s prostate, causing Jim to let out a loud moan and bring his hands up to grab Leonard’s arm.

He continued to thrust like this and Jim was pushing back, meeting every thrust. 

Leonard could tell Jim was close. The grip on his arms tightened and Jim was rushing out “Bones, Bones, Bones..” 

On his next thrust Jim gave a loud moan and he was cumming, tightening around Leonard like a vice.

Leonard watched Jim’s face as he came. His mouth hung wide open and his eyes scrunched up in pure pleasure.

He lost it at the sight and thrust once more before cumming with a groan and “Jim” on his lips.  


He slowly pulled out and got up to flush the condom down the toilet. When he was in the bathroom he grabbed a towel and headed back out to find that Jim hadn’t moved. 

He had one arm up over his eyes and the other behind his head, his legs still spread wide.

Jim peaked out from under his arm and smiled at Leonard. Leonard couldn’t help but smile as he walked over, taking the damp towel and wiping the mess off of Jim’s stomach and from his ass.

When he was finished he crumpled up the towel and threw it onto the floor somewhere in the room.

He flopped down on the bed next to Jim, lifting his arm allowing him to cuddle closer.

Jim’s head was resting on his chest and his leg was thrown over his. Leonard was running his fingers lightly along Jim’s side. 

“I knew you were a bottom.”

Jim looked up at him while smiling and laughed.


End file.
